The Lost Saiyan
by Gwargedd-Annwn13
Summary: What if King Vegeta did have a plan to bring down Fieza? A special group of saiyans have been bred to kill Frieza, but will they be in time?
1. Chapter 1

As far back as she could remember training had always been the driving force in her life. Her sensei Tora had taught her to fight using strategy and not just brute force. She smiled at the memory of gaining the upper hand in one of their spars and knocking Tora out proving that she had what it takes to advance her training. And Today was that day; her training now would consist of sparing with the other kids. She showered quickly and pulled on her usual outfit consisting of black baggy pants and green tank top. She was just tying off her braid as she gave her reflection a once over. Unlike a majority of Saiyans her hair was easy to tame. She noted also how strange she must seem to the adults with her silvery white hair and jade green eyes which sparkled with glee as her white tail lashed about behind her.

strange indeed she thought to herself as she rushed out the door bumping into a rather tall figure. She peered up at the figure giggling, it was Tora she was very tall and intimidating woman though her eyes were soft and gentle.

"Up already I see", Tora stated with a raised brow and a trade mark smirk.

"Ohayo Tora! Can we go now?!"

Tora simply shook her head grinning and then add

"Common then my bundle of energy"

They made their way through the camp towards a cluster of training domes, six in all, three on either side each with a viewing window to the entrance. They stopped at the last two.

"Here you are" Tora waved her arm to the right, Leaving her charge "I'll meet up with you later"

"Hai" she replied waving and once Tora was out of site she entered the dome. From the outside the inside seemed small, but it was huge it defied all logic.

"Curious as ever…A' Ria?"

She looked to the center of the room and saw a young boy grinning at her and found herself grinning too.

"Oi! Mouko I didn't know I'd be sparring with you"

He simply nodded and got into a fighting stance "Ready?"

Getting into her own stance, her expression serious with a smirk "Of course"

He flew at her with a right hook mere seconds before he hit she dodged and jumped to the center watching him compose himself his back to her he turned grinning mischievously at her

"This is gonna be fun"

Meanwhile an ominous shadow loomed over Vegeta-sei... Frieza had come and only Bardock knew why.

The spar was a nonstop thrill, Ria was completely enjoying it. When something sparked her senses and she stopped mid stride, barley avoiding Mouko's punch, she had that vacant look and her eyes were unfocused till it hit, wave after wave of pure unyielding pain she grimaced and clutched her throbbing head, dropping to her knees

Mouko saw her eyes, she had stopped mid stride what is she doing he thought then he saw her face grimace with pain and she gripped her head.

"Ria!?" he rushed to catch her as she fell, the moment their skin touched he could feel it, the waves of pain. is this what she is feeling? he wondered gritting his teeth against the pain.

Her whole being shook with pain where had this come from!? she thought as her vision blurred and began to dim she knew what it meant and welcomed it to escape the pain.

Once Ria had passed out the waves of pain he felt stopped and he looked down at her. She was clinging to him, he hadn't expected that. Shaking his head he picked her up to take her to a med dome. As he reached the door of the training dome Ria stirred and opened her eyes looking at him dazed and confused. He stiffened

"Are you ok now?"

"I think so…" She rubber her forehead and looked about noticing he was carrying her and blushed

"Could you put me down?" she asked not looking at him

"Oh…right" he let her down; though she could stand fine he still had his hand on her arm.

"What happened?" he asked concerned

"I'm not exactly sure..." she looked as if she were reading something in her mind.

"What is it?" he gripped her arm and she looked at him her eyes flashed with some emotion......was it fear?

"You'll think I'm crazy" she stated flatly

"No I wont, you can trust me"

She sighed "It's Frieza…he's destroyed our home planet" she looked at him worried he'd still think she was crazy

_Ria! Mouko! Get to the meeting hall asap!_ The intercom had startled them and he looked back at Ria who's expression shown she knew what the meeting was for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we tell them?" he asked

Ria shook her head she still didn't know how or why she knew about this.

"Alright, I wont say anything till you do"

He sighed as she smiled and gave him a quick hug

"Lets go then" she beamed and they made their way to the meeting hall.

The meeting hall was large and brightly lit, with a long slender table at the center with chairs around it and benches against the walls at the far end was a wall mounted console screen with controls in the sidewall. The whole camp had made it to the meeting, all twenty. Gwyllion was at the head of the room, once everyone was seated and looking at him he spoke.

"We just received word via our encrypted satellite that Frieza has destroyed our home planet"

Gasps and angry growls swept the room Gwyllion sneered and waited for silence before he continued.

"As planned we will continue with our objective and double our efforts to get our revenge"

The group cheered as Gwyllion sat down.

"And what became of the prince Gwyllion" a voice interrupted

Everyone turned to see Ria standing just inside the doorway arms folded over her chest. Gwyllion cleared his voice

"No word yet princess"

Ria glared at him "So all you have from that bucket of bolts is that our planet is destroyed?!"

I don't like this one bit he's hiding something, there has to be more info then just that

"I would like to reconvene with the other officials now" Gwyllion stated ignoring the death glare from Ria

Only seven people left the meeting hall oddly enough none were adults

"I don't like this" mumbled Mouko

"I hear ya buddy" answered Sage as the other guys Ryoh and Kento walked next him. The two girls Inari and Aine followed Ria out who had punched the door into tooth picks as she left the meeting all even after that she seemed deep in thought more then seething

"Oi Ria?" Inari bumped her "Why so pensive?"

"That bastard is hiding something" she growled "and I doubt that he'll be telling the adults"

"heh what makes you think that?" asked Ryoh

She shrugged

"Not enough hard evidence" stated Aine

Ria chuckled "basically"

"So who's up for some fun?" asked Kento changing the subject his eyes sparkled with mischief

"heh … count me out I have some extra work to finish" stated Ria and she flew off not giving them a chance to protest.

Aine and Inari shrugged and chimed in "We're in!"

Kento nodded and looked about the group puzzled "Where's Mouko?"

Ria landed in front of her home and entered walking straight to the consol she tapped into the main data banks scanning bits of information so that's how it is? Damn that Gwyllion why is he with holding this from us? Ria was to deep in thought to notice a figure enter her home.

"What are you up to?"

Startled Ria wiped around ready to pounce whoever dared invade her space, she relaxed a bit and smile as she recognized the ki

"Dammit Mouko don't do that"

He shrugged and came up next to her

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked

"sure…as you already know Gwyillion wasn't telling us everything the satellite had sent," she gestured to the console "There is another encrypted message in here but I can't decipher it…aside from that I found out about some of the few survivors. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz where aboard Frieza's ship" punching a few keys changed the image " here it states that an infant named Kakarot was sent to earth, his father Bardock was last seen in a bar raving about Frieza destroying the planet" she turned the consol off.

"Lights" the computer complied causing Mouko to blink as Ria stood facing him.

"So what are we to do about this?"

She sighed irritated "It's nice to have all the facts and I should be able to crack that message….Anyways why are you here?"

He shifted slightly "I'm still wondering what happened in the training room"

"I told you, I don't exactly know one minute we were fighting the next I'm seeing and feeling our planets destruction" she exhaled a shaky breath she couldn't quit get over all that was going on she was only eight after all and Mouko ten.

"Gomen, I don't mean to take it out on you Mouko you're a good friend"

He rubbed the back of his head grinning sheepishly "S'ok, but I should get going, I'll see ya in the morning Ja!" he turned and left.

Ria smiled shaking her head turning back to the strange encrypted message and sighed might as well get a copy of it on my consol so I can let my crack program do its thing she got the file saved and was setting up her program as a knocked came to the door Kuso who could that be? she quickly closed the consol in a way so that the program was still running and set some papers and books about its table top so it looked as though she hadn't touched the consol. She opened the door to find Fokkusu

"Something the matter Fokkusu?" she asked a bit annoyed he would come at suck a late hour

Without a word he back-handed Ria she stumbled back shocked, staring at him his eyes flashed with anger

Blood trickled down the side of her mouth

"That should teach you for speaking that way to Master Gwyllion" he spat and turned disappearing into the night she wiped the blood away sneering "you'll pay for that Fokkusu"

Mouko made his way through the camp to his place and entered in the codes to open the door once inside he paused looking behind him as if there was someone there "heh I'm imagining things" he entered him room and flopped on the bed an sighed trying to relax. Just as he was about to drift off he jumped startled and touched the side of his face and felt something warm he went to the bathroom "Lights" as the lights flickered on he stared at his reflection in shocked wonder as blood trickled from the side of his mouth what the hell is going on?!


	3. Chapter 3

though its technically been 20 years now, since the day Vegeta-sei was destroyed, here on this planet we have only aged 10 years. My gift has also been refined in a way, when I feel their pain I can see into their mind, its so strange to know someone's innermost thoughts and feelings without ever meeting them

She closed her eyes trying to relax before she left her place.

why am I even going again?

"Because I am expected to," she answered aloud sighing heavily

She made her way to the celebration party, though she couldn't remember what it was for and it didn't really matter either way to her she wasn't in the mood for a social gathering.

I wonder if he'll even show she hadn't seen much of him, since she had to train under Gwyllion. She shivered in the warm evening air.

"nine years" she whispered, during that time her simple dislike of Gwyllion turned into pure hatred especially after she over heard his conversation with Mokusei, his right-hand man, he was going on about he was to be king and not Vegeta or Ria, she couldn't be a king since she was female so who ever she mated would be king.

I won't mate with that bastard even if he were the last Saiyan in the universe I will kill him first!

Regaining control over her anger she entered the extravagant ballroom. She had dressed in a dark green dress with a simple V-neck and slits on either side, so she had more freedom to move, the sleeves stopped just at her shoulders. Though the dress did compliment her very well she still hated having to wear a dress. She scanned the room and spotted Aine who had Ryoh just behind her, she made her way over to them smiling.

"Having fun so far?" She greeted

"Of course! I love this stuff don't you Hun?" she purred looking at Ryoh, who blushed at his new nickname. Ria was still in shock that Aine and Ryoh were mates since they're complete opposites Aine outgoing with quite the temper, which matched her flame red hair, tail and icy blue eyes. While Ryoh was quiet and shy with sky blue hair, tail and hazel eyes. Yet they made the sweetest couple.

"Ria!" the voice cut through her thoughts and she turned to see who had called her and was greeted by a smiling ebony eyed girl with sea green hair and matching tail that at the moment was swaying back and forth happily. Ria chuckled to herself

no doubt that Kento and Sage were not to far away arguing who would be dancing with her

"Boy problems again Inari?"

"Nope, not anymore" she smiled mischievously

"Oh really now?" Ria arched a brow looking at Inari who changed facial expressions as soon as Ria looked at her

"So where's Mouko? I thought he'd show," asked Inari

Classic Inari always changing the subject Ria shook her head and began to scan the room again while Aine, Inari and Ryoh became engrossed in some conversation to which she wasn't really interested in. She took this opportunity to escape the crowd and maybe clear her head. She followed the outer wall to a balcony that over looked a good portion of the vast forest and looming mountain range, even at night they were splendid. She sighed inwardly and leaned against the column just out of sight. She could hear a murmured voice buzzing in her mind and she closed her eyes.

why me?

He didn't really know why he came he hated these formal parties; he dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks. A small voice in his thoughts reminded him exactly why he came; he knew she would be here. He made his way to the back of the room and leaned against the outer wall still scanning the crowd, he didn't see her, closing his eyes he tried to find her ki. She was close to him and he could feel that she was troubled. He opened his eyes and looked towards the balcony seeing her profile, sighing he wasn't sure how to deal with this anymore he could sense her constantly ever since that day in the training dome. He walked up to her and touched her arm, she didn't jump and looked at him smiling softly

"Hey Mouko, long time no see.....enjoying the party?"

He chuckled softly "Not really, you?"

"Iie"

"Then why don't we get out of here?" he smiled at her hoping she would take the offer, he really wanted to talk to her alone.

"I guess, where to?"

He gave her a wink and flew off, she chuckled softly and took off after him ever the playful one she thought as they flew quit a ways from the camp, Mouko landed near a small waterfall and Ria just next to him. He seemed distant and she began to reach out to him, but recoiled when he turned to her.

"You remember when you fell in the training room?"

"How could I forget" what is he getting at? she thought as their gaze met


	4. Chapter 4

"There's something, I've been meaning to tell you....I had touched you when you fell and I could feel the waves of pain you felt, Ever since then I could feel what you feel....I'm not sure I understand completely what's going on." He fell silent staring at her wondering what she was thinking and hoping she wouldn't laugh at him.

"It's the start of a bond," she whispered looking at him he seemed to be trying to figure out what to do next she smiled to herself he was cute when he was like that his midnight blue tail swayed behind him, he was the only one of the 7 kids to possibly pass for a normal Saiyan his midnight blue Hair, tail and eyes were only noticeable in the right light. She was brought out of her thoughts as Mouko placed his hand under her chin tilting her head up he kissed her gently. She was stunned at first, but as he deepened the kiss her mind began to race panicking she pulled away. He stared at her hurt she tried to say something, anything, but was completely frozen. So much was happening she couldn't deal with something this big could she?

"Why?.." his voice was hoarse

She placed her finger on his lips stopping him from finishing her eyes softened as she gazed into his.

"I just....wasn't ready for this" She blushed and reached up biting his nose gently. As she drew back he pulled her close kissing her she leaned into him feeling his warmth. When he broke the kiss he still held her close not wanting to ever let go.

"Tell me what's troubling you" he breathed as he kissed her forehead.

She sighed as he settled them against a nearby tree.

"Well I'm able to read any Saiyan's mind when they're in pain...like when I knew about Vegeta-sei, now I know that Kakarot was renamed Goku and has a wife named Chichi and a son named Gohan. Raditz and Nappa are dead and Vegeta has been beaten to a bloody pulp and is at this moment in a rejuvenation tank." She sighed nuzzling his neck breathing in his sent.

"Does Gwyllion know about your abilities?"

"No, you're the only one I've told"

He held her tight and wrapped his tail around her waist.

"Now about reading minds...what am I thinking?" he grinned

"I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking" she smirked sitting back on her knees.

"oh?" he raised a brow as he countered her move bringing them mere inches apart, he kissed her.

I want to complete the bond the thought formed in her mind, but wasn't her own. She opened her eyes and looked into his pleading eyes.

I could feel your thoughts more than anyone else's she confessed to him. He blinked and pulled her close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip, "I wasn't sure if you..." she let the sentence trail off, as she realized how silly it was, she knew how he felt. He cupped her cheek and chuckled softly.

"Onna, of course I want you"

Ria opened her eyes, it was just before dawn, she looked up at Mouko who was still asleep. She smiled snuggling into his chest touching the bit mark nestled between her neck and shoulder; they were bonded now. She sighed happily noticing his tail locked around her waist, and began to trace his muscles thinking about the bliss they had shared.

Mouko sighed hugging her tightly "Ohayo love"

"Ohayo" she replied biting his chin playfully. He chuckled tilting his head to kiss her fully on the lips. Once they broke for air they were in a sitting position.

"We should get back" Ria said absently as Mouko kissed the bite mark, sending warm shivers down her spin.

"Plans?"

"Hai, I was gonna find out exactly where Vegeta is as well as Kakarot."

"And what do you plan to do?"

She shrugged "Well it makes sense to meet up with them; though there are some things here I must attend to first." She scowled at the last part.

"Gwyllion?"

"Unfortunately"

"Tell me" his tail slipped around her waist

"You haven't noticed?"

Mouko shook his head "I've been in non stop training with Mokusei and Tenba, though its more like Mokusei beats the living hell out of me" he chuckled

"Heh, I got Gwyllion and Shiruba she's a blast, but lately Gwyllion has been acting strange......"

Mouko pulled her closer when she didn't continue.

"Go on"

"Well to start with he has us all believing that we are the only Saiyans left; second he appoints himself as stand in king and since I have yet to beat him to a bloody pulp there's not much I can do. Then there's that conversation I over heard him and Mokusei had about Gwyllion making me his mate so he would be king officially."

Mouko growled and his tail twitched against her stomach in agitation.

"The hell he will, you've already been mated"

Ria chuckled "Yes love" kissed his nose and stood getting her cloths, it wasn't light yet so they should be able to get back without any mishaps, she noticed him bending over and grinned mischievously.

nice butt

He stiffened and looked at her grinning he came up to her and pulled her close groping her butt

not bad yourself he winked and picked her up

"What do you think your doing?"

"Carrying you off into the rising sun" he grinned at her

She nuzzled his neck and kissed him just above his Adams apple

"Alright then" she sighed as they lifted up into the air and headed towards the camp.


End file.
